Instinct
by SayurTumis
Summary: Isogai menikmati hidupnya sebagai Beta. Tapi ketika wali kelasnya, Aguri Yukimura berhenti mengajar dan digantikan oleh sesosok gurita kuning, tidak ada lagi kata 'sederhana' di hidup Isogai dan teman-temannya ... (Omegaverse AU, Asa(jr)Iso, Karunagi) /Slow Build Relationship/
1. Identified

**Instinct**

* * *

Rate: T+

Pairing: Asa(jr)Iso, Karunagi, very slight MeguYada

Warning: ABO Universe! Mention of M-preg!

By SayurTumis

* * *

Beta'ed by the super awesome _Gugigi Desu_

* * *

 **Don't like, don't read.**

Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui.

* * *

Isogai Yuuma sangat mengerti norma-norma yang berlaku di masyarakat sekarang.

Isogai lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Beta, golongan gender netral dari tiga gender yang ada di dunia. Beta tidak seagresif Alpha dan tidak sesubmisif Omega, membuat mereka menjadi golongan yang lebih terkendali. Terkadang Beta bertugas sebagai penengah antara Alpha dan Omega. Jumlah Beta mencapai lima puluh persen dari populasi dunia, dengan empat puluh persen lainnya adalah Alpha dan sisanya Omega.

Kemungkinan besar penyebab sedikitnya Omega dikarenakan Perang Dunia Pertama dan Kedua. Dimana Omega yang cenderung memiliki sistem imun (baik mental maupun fisik) rendah membuat mereka rentan terbunuh atau sakit dalam berbagai kondisi. Pada masa itu, seluruh tenaga medis dikerahkan untuk perang, sedikit digunakan untuk masyarakat. Jadi, ketika ada wabah atau serangan bom, Omega selalu menjadi kelompok pertama yang mati.

Setelah perang, tiap negara mencatat Omega yang telah menunjukkan statusnya untuk mengontrol kritisnya populasi mereka. Omega dilarang untuk ikut militer, itu adalah salah satu aturan dari sekian banyak Undang-Undang yang ditetapkan. Tentu ada pengecualian sesekali, tapi jumlahnya tidak pernah lebih dari jumlah jari satu tangan dalam satu dekade.

Kedua orangtua Isogai adalah Beta. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia baru menginjak bangku SMP, memaksa pemuda berambut jelaga tersebut banting tulang demi menghidupi ibu dan adik-adiknya.

Isogai memiliki tubuh seorang Beta, dengan tinggi rata-rata meski agak kurus. Sahabat masa kecilnya, Maehara juga seorang Beta.

Kamu bisa mengecek golonganmu dengan tes darah di rumah sakit. Tapi itu berarti Isogai harus keluar uang. Jadi, mengenai status biologisnya ia tidak pernah ambil pusing, mengingat besar kemungkinan ia akan menjadi Beta.

Ia menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, bersekolah, bekerja paruh waktu, lalu pulang ke rumah. Satu persatu teman-teman Isogai juga mulai menunjukkan statusnya.

Megu seorang Alpha. Tidak ada yang kaget, kebanyakan Alpha perempuan memang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan postur tegap, orang-orang juga bisa merasakan aura superior darinya. Megu merasa malu sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seorang Alpha.

Nagisa tentu saja seorang Omega, semua orang tahu itu saat pertama kali melihat postur tubuh mungil dan feminimnya, sosok ideal seorang Omega.

Ketika Aguri Yukimura berhenti mengajar dan digantikan oleh sosok alien gurita kuning, Isogai dipanggil ke ruang guru.

"Ah, duduklah Isogai _-kun_." Koro _-sensei_ menarik kursi dan memberi gestur untuk duduk. Isogai menaikkan alisnya, tapi ia tetap patuh pada wali kelas barunya dan duduk.

" _Sensei_ punya sedikit camilan dan teh, semoga kau suka." Koro _-sensei_ menaruh sepiring kue dan segelas teh hangat. Bau manis langsung memenuhi indera penciuman Isogai, matanya berbinar, ia suka ditawari makanan gratis, tapi Isogai tidak tergiur kali ini.

Isogai tahu perilaku Koro _-sensei_ merupakan tindakan khas seorang Alpha pada Omega, terlebih jika sang Alpha lebih tua dari sang Omega. Ini bukan kewajiban, melainkan estetika. Alpha akan dicap kurang ajar oleh masyarakat jika berperilaku tidak pantas pada seorang Omega. Sebaliknya Omega selalu diharapkan untuk bersikap lemah lembut dan patuh. Pandangan umum ini sudah tertanam pada tiap orang. Dunia modern tidak lagi terlalu memusingkannya, tiap orang berbeda, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan hal yang sama pada semua orang. Omega bisa saja sekuat dan sehebat Alpha, sudah banyak contohnya.

Mungkin karena Koro _-sensei_ juga seorang Alpha, ia terbawa kebiasaan.

"Isogai _-kun_ , kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" Koro _-sensei_ duduk di depan Isogai, melipat 'tangannya' di pangkuan.

"Tidak." Isogai menggeleng, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Apakah kau pernah tes ABO?"

Isogai langsung merasakan firasat buruk. "T-tidak. Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau tahu status biologismu, Isogai _-kun_?"

Isogai berpikir keras, sejauh yang ia tahu ia adalah Beta. Ia bisa memimpin teman-teman sekelasnya dengan penuh percaya diri layaknya seorang Alpha dan juga tidak terlihat rapuh seperti Omega. Tapi ia tidak pernah menggunakan superioritas pada orang lain dan tidak agresif, ada juga saat ketika Alpha atau Beta berbicara dengannya maka ia hanya akan mendengarkan. Lepas dari itu, Isogai yakin hanya status Beta-lah yang cocok dengannya.

"Kemungkinan besar aku seorang Beta." Isogai menatap lurus wali kelasnya, ia tidak lagi yakin sekarang.

"Hm ... Isogai _-kun_ , aku memiliki penciuman yang tajam, aku bisa tahu status biologis kalian di hari pertama aku mengajar."

"Jadi ... aku ini apa?" Isogai merasa konyol, pertanyaan kedengarannya bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu keadaan diri sendiri? Kalau dipikir, Isogai memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkembangan tubuhnya.

" _Sensei_ ada ABO _testbox_ ." Koro _-sensei_ mengeluarkan kotak putih dari balik jaketnya dan meletakkannya di depan Isogai. . Di dalamnya ada kain kapas tipis dibingkai wadah plastik dengan jarum kecil. "Lukai sedikit saja jarimu dan teteskan darahmu di atas kainnya, jika tetap bewarna merah berarti Alpha, abu-abu Beta, dan biru Omega."

Isogai meraih jarumnya, memandang Koro _-sensei_ , dimana tatapannya dibalas dengan anggukan keyakinan.

Setetes darah meluncur dari jari tengah Isogai ke kapas, mewarnainya merah. Koro- _sensei_ membungkus jari Isogai dengan pembalut luka ketika pemuda berambut jelaga tersebut masih menunggu _testbox_ didepannya bereaksi.

Perlahan merah berubah gelap, mencoreng status Alpha untuk Isogai.

Isogai tidak bisa tenang, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk _testbox_ ABO benar-benar bekerja. Sejujurnya, ia berharap tidak akan menjadi Omega, bukan berarti ia tidak suka, hanya saja Omega butuh perawatan dan perhatian khusus untuk saat-saat tertentu. Hal ini bisa menghambat aktivitas mereka dan terkadang menyebabkan masalah. Kebanyakan restoran dan cafe menyeleksi ketat Omega yang akan bekerja, Omega yang dirasa tidak bisa mengurus dirinya tidak akan diterima.

Isogai menahan nafas ketika hitam menjadi abu-abu ...

... lalu biru.

Isogai menunggu selama beberapa menit, kain kapas tetap bewarna biru cerah, tidak ada lagi jejak kemerahan ataupun keabuan. Koro- _sensei_ dengan sabar tetap duduk tenang, tidak mengganggu muridnya tersebut menerima kenyataan.

Isogai Yuuma, adalah seorang Omega.

* * *

ABO

* * *

Sayu: Awalnya pair utama fic ini adalah Karunagi, dengan _role_ Isogai dan Nagisa ditukar. Setelah dipikir-pikir, cerita gak bakal beda jauh dengan canon kalau Nagisa tokoh utamanya. Akhirnya diputuskan Isogai dan Asa(jr)Iso adalah _main character_ dan _pair_ di fic ini, _point of view_ juga banyak dari mas ikemen. Supaya banyak tantangan, hehe ... ;)

Ini juga fanfic pertama yang saya publish, ABO pula (nekatnya haduh, ... hahaha), saya sebetulnya silent reader dari dulu, ada beberapa fic, mungkin bakal diupload nanti .

Ah ya, untuk informasi seputar ABO silakan ke link berikut ( _Warning! Slight NSFW_ ):

 _fanlore **w** __**w**_ _/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega_ (hilangkan huruf **'w'** )

* * *

Kalau ada pertanyaan lebih jauh silakan tanya di kotak review, saya usahakan menjawabnya di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Comrade

**Instinct**

* * *

Asa(jr)Iso, Karunagi, & other pairs

 **Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui**

Thank you so much for **Gugigi Desu** for being my Beta.

* * *

Menjadi Omega sebetulnya ... tidak terlalu buruk.

Tidak seperti Alpha dan Beta, Omega akan mendapat asuransi kesehatan dan perawatan medis secara cuma-cuma seumur hidup. Tujuannnya satu; menjaga kelangsungan hidup Omega itu sendiri.

Kenapa?

Karena jika Omega punah, maka begitu pula dengan Alpha.

Beta bisa saja menghasilkan anak Omega atau/dan Alpha dan sebaliknya, tapi dengan persentase tidak lebih dari lima puluh persen bahkan kadang mendekati nol. Pasangan Alpha Omega adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk menghasilkan Alpha Omega baru.

Kebanyak orang yang berkecimpung di dunia politik merupakan Alpha. Bahkan setelah Perang Dunia Kedua usai mereka masih berkuasa. Setelah sadar bahwa populasi Omega dalam bahaya, para Alpha segera membuat Undang-Undang yang berlaku hampir di seluruh dunia untuk melindungi para Omega. Suka atau tidak, mereka harus patuh.

Isogai belum mau mempelajari Undang-Undang tersebut, kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Hanya dua jam yang lalu ia baru tahu bahwa dirinya seorang Omega. Ia bahkan sampai menggunakan tiga ABO _testbox_ dari Koro _-sensei_ untuk percaya. Semua berhasil sama, darahnya yang diteteskan ke kapas _test_ ABO akan menjadi biru.

Banyak hal berkecamuk di pikiran Isogai, suara Koro _-sensei_ yang sedang mengajar bahasa Inggris nyaris tidak lagi terdengar.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia dibesarkan oleh Beta, dididik menjadi Beta, memiliki _mindset_ seorang Beta, tapi ternyata seorang Omega. Isogai sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana berperilaku sebagai seorang Omega. Satu-satunya Omega yang ia kenal adalah neneknya yang telah meninggal saat ia masih SD.

Mengangkat kepala, Isogai kembali berusaha fokus dengan materi yang diajarkan Koro _-sensei_ , memperhatikan gerakan tentakel licinnya menulis dengan kapur ke papan hitam.

Koro _-sensei_ memberi kebebasan pada Isogai untuk mengambil keputusan berikutnya.

Isogai bisa saja berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu dan berpura-pura menjadi Beta sampai ia lulus. Tapi mengingat usianya, besar kemungkinan Isogai akan mendapat _heat_ pertama pada tahun ketiga ini atau paling tidak saat awal SMA nanti. Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan rahasia, cepat atau lambat seseorang akan tahu. Terutama Alpha Omega lain yang memiliki indera lebih tajam dari Beta.

Setelah banyak pertimbangan, Isogai memutuskan untuk memberitahu orang-orang tertentu satu persatu. Koro _-sensei_ juga setuju untuk merahasiakan status Omega Isogai sampai waktunya.

Untuk saat ini, ada satu orang yang ia bisa beritahu.

* * *

Manik biru mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Kau juga seorang Omega?!" Nagisa berseru pelan, nyaris tercekat.

"Y-ya ..." Isogai mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ke rumput halaman belakang kelas mereka yang kering sambil mengusap tengkuk leher, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Aku juga tidak menyangka sampai Koro _-sensei_ memanggilku ke ruang guru tadi dan melakukan _test_ ABO dadakan—omph ... "

Kedua tangan Nagisa memerangkap pinggang Isogai erat, nyaris mencekik sang pemuda berambut jelaga.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Nagisa mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Isogai yang lebih tinggi dan tersenyum cerah, "Maaf Isogai _-kun_ , aku senang sekali." mata Nagisa berbinar-binar. "Selama kelas satu dan dua aku tidak pernah punya teman Omega sekelas. Satu-satunya Omega di keluargaku adalah kakak sepupuku, dan ia tinggal jauh dari sini."

Ah, hati Isogai terasa lebih ringan. Ia ternyata memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Nagisa dari yang ia duga. Itu artinya mereka bisa berbagi banyak hal, Isogai bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak sering-sering berbincang dengan Omega berambut biru tersebut dari dulu.

Setelah pelajaran hari itu usai, Isogai meminta Nagisa untuk berbicara berdua di teras belakang gedung. Masih ada beberapa teman sekelas mereka di kelas, termasuk Maehara, Megu, dan Kayano. Untuk saat ini, satu-satunya tempat aman untuk berbicara adalah bagian belakang gedung kelas yang reyot.

"Jadi ...," Nagisa dan Isogai duduk di lantai kayu, menghadap lapangan luas dan pepohonan pegunungan. "Kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan, kan?"

"Ya ...," Isogai tertawa, "Soal ... um ... _he-he_ —" wajah Isogai merona.

" _Heat_?"

"Ya-ya! Soal itu!"

Isogai tidak menyangka Nagisa tanpa ragu-ragu mengungkit topik sensitif. Bukankah _heat_ merupakan privasi Omega? Seperti Rut untuk Alpha dan masa datang bulan untuk perempuan?

"Tidak perlu malu Isogai _-kun_ , cepat atau lambat kau akan mendapat _heat_. Aku mendapat _heat_ pertama saat pertengahan kelas dua, saat liburan musim dingin untungnya."

Entah kenapa Isogai tidak senang sama sekali mendengarnya.

" _Heat_ biasanya terjadi tiap tiga bulan sekali, setidaknya untukku dan kebanyakan Omega lainnya. Omega yang tidak mendapat heat, biasanya memiliki masalah medis."

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya mendapat _heat_?"

"Sangat sakit."

Wajah Isogai langsung pucat.

"Banyak orang bilang kalau Omega _in heat_ tidak ubahnya dengan orang yang sedang dalam puncak libido, tapi sebetulnya tidak begitu. Kau akan mendapat demam tinggi terus menerus, sakit luar biasa di perut, dan benar-benar tidak berdaya. _Heat_ pertama biasanya berlangsung selama seminggu atau lebih, untuk seterusnya hanya beberapa hari. Saat _heat_ pertama aku hanya ditemani ibuku dan Karma."

Tunggu, Karma? Karma Akabane? Alpha berandal dari kelas D?

"Kau ditemani Alpha saat sedang _heat_?" Isogai bingung.

"Jangan salah Isogai _-kun_." Nagisa mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, Isogai bisa melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya dan rasa gugup di suaranya. "Hanya karena masa _heat_ dan _rut_ adalah masa _mating_ , bukan berarti kami tidak punya kontrol diri. Jika cukup punya kesadaran diri, tidak akan ada tindakan di luar pikiran."

Ini info baru bagi Isogai. Di kelas, mereka memang belajar biologi. Topik Alpha Omega sudah disinggung beberapa kali, tapi tidak seperti Beta, Alpha Omega memiliki pengetahuan umum yang tidak ditulis di buku. Diberitahu dari mulut kemulut, ada yang benar ada yang salah. Tragisnya, kebanyakan Beta menggambarkan Alpha Omega sebagai kelompok manusia dengan naluri hewani. Dan karena Beta mendominasi populasi, banyak yang percaya meski Beta tidak terlalu paham seluk beluk Alpha Omega itu sendiri.

"Apakah Karma _**supervisor**_ -mu?"

"Ya," Nagisa mengangguk, ada sedikit tatapan sendu di matanya, seakan bernostalgia. "Sejak kelas satu ia dipilih sebagai pengawasku. Kami akrab, awalnya. Tapi kemudian menjadi jaga jarak sampai aku pindah ke kelas E."

Isogai mengerti maksud Nagisa.

Banyak orang memutus kontak dengan murid yang jatuh ke kelas bobrok di belakang gunung. Bagi Nagisa yang sudah mendapat teman akrab seorang Alpha pasti merasa sangat kehilangan.

"Ah, satu lagi Isogai _-kun_."

"Ya?"

"Kau baru akan mendapat aroma khas Omega setelah heat pertama."

* * *

Ada satu lagi hal yang mengganggu pikiran Isogai.

Setiap Omega yang tercatat, terlebih jika mereka belum punya pasangan dan masih remaja akan mendapat supervisor.

' _Supervisor_ ' yang dimaksud adalah seorang Alpha yang sebaya dengan sang Omega.

Isogai yakin ada maksud lain dari program pemerintah ini. Kebanyakan Alpha yang dipilih memiliki fisik, mental, dan sifat kompatibel dengan sang Omega. Alpha _supervisor_ bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan dan terus mencatat perkembangan Omega yang mereka awasi. Mereka akan mendapat gaji honor tiap bulan layaknya pekerja tetap, hal ini akan terus berlangsung sampai sang Omega mendapat pasangan atau menikah. Setelah masa supervisi selesai, Alpha _supervisor_ akan mendapat penghargaan.

Menjadi Alpha _supervisor_ menjadi kebanggan tersendiri bagi seorang Alpha seperti tentara yang mengabdikan diri pada negara. Alpha _supervisor_ selalu dianggap 'yang terpilih' dan jauh lebih unggul dari Alpha lain karena dianggap mampu untuk menjaga Omega.

Dan mengingat Omega tinggal sepuluh persen total populasi dunia, Alpha manapun yang mendapat pasangan Omega akan dianggap amat beruntung.

Satu dayung dua pulau terlewati.

Menjadi Alpha supervisor berarti bisa mendapat dua hal; kehormatan dan Omega itu sendiri.

Isogai ingat bahwa neneknya pernah memiliki seorang _supervisor_ Alpha. Tapi pada akhirnya neneknya jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan seorang Beta. Meski tidak diceritakan secara gamblang, Isogai tahu bahwa banyak halangan dan rintangan yang dihadapi kakek dan neneknya dalam memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Seakan memang ada pihak yang sengaja memisahkan mereka.

Jika status Omega Isogai diketahui, itu berarti ia harus mengajukan perubahan identitas siswa ke sekolah. Dan otomatis cepat atau lambat akan ada Alpha dikirim sebagai supervisornya.

Tidak, Isogai belum siap.

Keadaan ekonomi keluarganya sudah cukup sulit. Isogai tidak yakin ingin memperumit keadaan.

Ia memiliki lima pekerjaan paruh waktu di lima tempat berbeda. Ini merupakan pelanggaran berat. Jika ia mendapat Alpha _supervisor_ , sang Alpha pasti akan memberi laporan pada sekolah.

Selain itu pekerjaan mengandalkan tenaga fisik dan efisiensi seperti di _cafe_ dianggap terlalu riskan untuk seorang Omega. Isogai tidak yakin ia bisa mempertahankan pekerjaannya dengan status biologisnya. Jika atasannya sampai tahu, karirnya selesai sudah.

Isogai menghela nafas dan mengusap dahi saat menapakkan kaki di lapangan belakang gedung utama. Ia dengan tenang kembali berdiri dan mengatur nafas, merapikan seragam dan membetulkan posisi tasnya.

Kali ini Megu ada keperluan jadi tidak akan mendampinginya rapat di gedung utama.

Sebagai satu-satunya Alpha di kelas mereka, Megu jelas berada dalam posisi hirarki tertinggi. Meski wewenang ketua kelas tetap berada di tangan Isogai, semuanya harus mendengarkan ketika Megu berbicara.

Membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri, Isogai berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Semua murid lain sudah pulang atau memiliki kegiatan klub, tidak ada yang terlihat di sepanjang koridor. Isogai berani bertaruh bahwa ketua kelas lain juga belum ada yang datang. Meski begitu, ia tetap mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, hanya untuk sopan santun.

Isogai tidak menyangkan akan menerima jawaban dari dalam.

"Masuklah."

Bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah datang sebelum dirinya Isogai membuka pintu dan melihat satu-satunya orang yang duduk di kursi ketua OSIS.

Asano Gakushuu sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas di tangannya, sang Alpha tampak acuh tidak acuh dengan kehadiran Isogai.

"Tumben kau datang lebih cepat." Isogai duduk di tempat paling ujung.

"Ada laporan yang harus kuperiksa."

"Huh?"

"Mengenai jumlah Omega di sekolah kita."

Hening. Isogai mulai gelisah. Asano meletakkan berkasnya di atas meja.

"Ada lima orang, salah satunya di kelasmu." Asano berbicara dengan nada berat, seakan sedang berpikir keras. "Yah, hanya memeriksa. Sepertinya tidak ada murid yang data status biologisnya terlewat."

"..."

"Isogai _-kun_ ..." Asano berdiri, berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut gagak. Asano berhenti tepat di depannya, mengeluarkan aura intimidatif. Isogai bisa mencium aroma kuat seorang Alpha mencekiknya.

Sebuah tekanan alamiah memaksa Isogai untuk patuh, untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi haruskah ia menyerah dan mengikuti insting Omeganya dari sekarang? Isogai tahu bahwa sebelumnya ia pernah menunjukkan perilaku khas Omega beberapa kali meski tidak terlalu mencolok. Sejauh ini semua orang masih percaya bahwa ia seorang Beta.

Kalau ia kalah sekarang, maka ia tidak bisa mempertahankan status Beta-nya. Ia belum mau mengubah tulisan B di data siswanya menjadi O, ia belum mau mendapat supervisi dari seorang Alpha, ia belum mau kehilangan pekerjaan sampingannya. Ia masih ingin memegang kebebasan yang ia punya sekarang.

Isogai mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya?"

"Kau menyimpan rahasia." mata Asano menajam, tampak menyelidik. "Aku tahu itu."

Isogai hanya bisa menarik nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya. "Apa buktinya?"

"Kau tampak banyak pikiran."

"Apa yang bisa kuberitahu padamu?"

Asano menaikkan alisnya. Bahkan Isogai membelalak, tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ho ..." Asano tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak kusangka Beta sepertimu berani menantangku."

"..."

"Ini mengenai kelas 3-E." Asano mengebrak meja di depan Isogai, sontak membuat pemuda berambut jelaga itu terlonjak. Tapi Isogai dengan cepat kembali duduk tegap. Ia sudah menjalani tugas sebagai ketua kelas E selama beberapa minggu. Diolok-olok sudah biasa, hari ini tidak lebih dari hari sial lainnya sebagai anggota kelas E. Isogai (dan teman-temannya) harus membiasakan diri sampai mereka lulus.

Di sisi lain, ia lega bahwa rahasia status Omega-nya tetap aman. Asano sepertinya tidak (belum) tahu apa-apa.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ayahku memulai aliansi dengan militer. Kurang lebih bersamaan dengan waktu meninggalnya Yukimura _-sensei_."

Sosok wanita Omega ramah dengan suara nyaring itu tergiang di benak Isogai. Yukimura adalah guru yang baik, tidak pernah melihat mereka sebagai produk gagal. Ia juga sangat penyayang dan disayang, ketika tahu bahwa ada Omega di kelasnya, Yukimura langsung memberi pendidikan privat mengenai Omega pada Nagisa. Keduanya menjadi cukup dekat, Nagisa selalu meminta pendapat kalau ada masalah atau pertanyaan mengenai Omega.

Mungkin karena sudah menjadi sifat alamiah yang sensitif terhadap emosi, sesama Omega cenderung dekat satu sama lain.

Isogai bertanya-tanya, andaikan beliau masih ada, ia juga ingin berbagi banyak hal.

"Dan tidak lama setelah meninggalnya Yukimura _-sensei_ , ada guru baru tiba-tiba datang ingin mengajar kalian."

"..." iris tembaga mengerjap, Isogai sudah siap untuk hal ini. Ia sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Karasuma untuk mengarang cerita-cerita rekaan jika menghadapi pertanyaan mengenai rahasia kelas mereka.

"Siapa Koro _-sensei_ ini Isogai _-kun_? Aku tidak menemukan datanya sama sekali di berkas guru."

"Ia guru magang baru, hanya setahun disini. Karena cuma sementara, berkas lengkap mengenai dirinya hanya ada di gedung kelas kami."

"..."

"..."

"Aku suka _puzzle_ , Isogai _-kun_." Asano berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Dan kata-katamu bukanlah jawaban bagiku, hanya teka-teki."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Asano." Secara teknis memang tidak.

"Mungkin. Bagaimana kalau begini? Kau dan aku akan 'bermain', aku akan mencoba mengorek informasi kelas E dan kau akan menghindarinya. Jika aku berhasil, maka kau dan teman-temanmu akan tunduk atas perintahku."

"Asano, aku—"

"Kau tahu sifat utama dari seorang Alpha bukan?"

Isogai membungkam mulutnya. Tidak berkata lebih jauh, situasi bisa lebih runyam dari ini.

Alpha benci dibantah, dan **kekalahan**.

Ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya. Menjaga rahasia kelasnya dan tetap berpura-pura sebagai Beta. Kalau soal otak, Isogai tidak kalah dari Asano.

"Kau seorang Beta Isogai _-kun_ , bukan Omega. Jangan jadi pengecut."

Bagi Isogai, tidak ada hal yang lebih ironis. Ia tidak menjawab, tapi baik Asano maupun Isogai mengerti bahwa mereka sudah sepakat dengan 'permainan' ini.

Duduk di kursi paling jauh, ia membulatkan tekad.

Mulai sekarang (untuk sementara) ia akan terus menjalankan peran-nya sebagai seorang Beta.

* * *

 **ABO Glossary:**

* * *

 **Heat :** Masa ketika Omega (baik laki-laki maupun perempuan) bereproduksi.

 **Rut:** Masa ketika Alpha (laki-laki dan perempuan) mampu bereproduksi.

 **Alpha Supervisor:** Alpha yang dipilih untuk menjaga seorang Omega, biasanya dipilih Alpha yang sebaya dengan Omega. Kebijakan ini sudah berlaku tidak lama setelah Perang Dunia Kedua selesai.

* * *

 **Q & A: **

* * *

**Q: Apakah akan ada M-preg di fic ini?**

A: Semua Omega laki-laki di fic ini bisa hamil, tapi tidak akan ada yang hamil disini.

 **Q: Apakah akan ada smut?**

A: Tidak, fic ini fokus dengan _relationship_ para tokoh utama dalam Omegaverse.

 **Q: Apakah Alpha Perempuan bisa menghamili dan hamil?**

A: Bisa dan bisa, tapi Alpha perempuan cenderung lebih sulit dan nyaris tidak bisa mengandung.

 **Q: Apakah tokoh di fic ini manusia hybrid (setengah manusia setengah serigala) atau murni manusia?**

A: Murni manusia.

 **Q: Hubungan apa saja yang dianggap hetero disini?**

A: Semua hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan dianggap hetero. Pasangan A/O juga dianggap hetero. Yang dianggap homosexual adalah pasangan dengan gender dan status biologis yang sama, misal: pasangan dua Omega laki-laki dan pasangan dua Alpha perempuan. Sisanya boleh-boleh saja (termasuk pasangan Omega laki-laki dengan Omega perempuan), tapi umumnya Omega berpasangan dengan Alpha atau Beta.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk **gugigi173, Kiri Yuizaki, dan Ratu Obeng.** :* 3 3 3

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan malu meninggalkan komentar dan bertanya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^-^/


	3. Crossing Fate

**Sayur Tumis**

* * *

 **Beta'ed by Gugigi Desu**

* * *

Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui

* * *

"Kau berperilaku aneh hari ini."

"O-oh, benarkah?"

"Ya."

Yang satu sedang menyiapkan absen siswa di meja guru, yang satu lagi baru sampai, menaruh tas di atas meja.

"Terjadi sesuatu di ruang OSIS kemarin?" Megu tampak benar-benar khawatir

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong."

Isogai menghela nafas panjang. Tidak Asano, tidak Megu, sama saja. Keras kepala dan selalu bersikeras. Apakah ini karena mereka sama-sama Alpha?

Megu adalah partnernya dalam memimpin kelas 3-E. Isogai akui ia merasa nyaman di samping Megu, karena Isogai tahu Megu akan memihaknya, mendukungnya, melindunginya, dalam situasi apapun di depan murid-murid dan guru dari gedung utama.

Inikah insting Omega? Selalu mencari perlindungan Alpha?

Meski sudah menunjukkan statusnya, Megu tetap bersikap biasa pada orang lain. Tentu ada perubahan sedikit, seperti ada nada determinasi jelas di suaranya dan Megu sudah memiliki aroma khas maskulin seorang Alpha. Banyak Beta perempuan dari kelas mereka dan dari gedung utama tertarik dengan Megu, entah sudah berapa surat cinta diberikan padanya tiap minggu. Meski begitu, Megu bukanlah orang arogan, ia tidak pernah membuat orang lain merasa inferior darinya, dan tidak pernah menunjukkan perilaku dominasi pada orang lain. Itulah kenapa Megu adalah salah satu dari sedikit Alpha yang mudah didekati.

Tapi tetap saja, semua orang tahu Alpha duduk dalam posisi tertinggi. Sekarang orang akan menundukkan kepala atau memalingkan muka sedikit ketika Megu lewat.

Jika status Omega Isogai ketahuan, apakah orang lain akan mulai bersikap berbeda dengannya?

Ketua kelas Omega tidak pernah terdengar dalam sejarah sekolah Kunugigaoka. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Isogai setelah heat pertamanya? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia mendapat aroma khas seorang Omega?

"Asano bersikeras ingin mengorek rahasia kelas kita." Isogai meletakkan absensi kelas di meja guru dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Lalu?"

"Untuk saat ini kita masih aman."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"T-tidak ... tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin, sungguh."

Megu tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Isogai, tapi menekan lebih jauh tidak ada gunanya.

Megu menepuk pundak Isogai dan tersenyum. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, bilang padaku, atau Maehara, atau yang lain."

"Tentu," Isogai tersenyum, ia merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman seperti Megu.

* * *

OWO

* * *

"Ada dua kasus baru dalam minggu ini."

"Apakah polisi sudah mendapatkan petunjuk?"

"Ya, tapi tidak banyak."

Ruangan kembali hening, dua pemilik manik ungu berhadap-hadapan, yang lebih tua duduk di kursi, yang satu lagi berdiri tegap.

"Aku sudah memeriksa data Omega di sekolah kita, semuanya sudah memiliki Alpha supervisor dan data statistik **(1)** mereka tampak stabil. Selama diberi pengawan ketat, tidak akan ada Omega di sekolah terancam bahaya."

"Kita tidak boleh lengah, Asano _-kun_. Hanya karena memiliki supervisor bukan berarti seorang Omega aman."

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Kepala Sekolah," suara Asano bergema, "Aku masih belum terlalu mengerti mengenai kasus ini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kepala Gakuho sedikit terangkat, ada khawatir di mata Asano. Meski memiliki mindset egois, ia tetaplah seorang ketua OSIS yang memimpin teman-temannya. Pemimpin baik manapun tidak akan tinggal diam jika mendengar salah satu anggota kelompoknya dalam bahaya.

Terlebih jika pemimpin tersebut seorang Alpha.

"Setelah kematian Aguri Yukimura _-san_ , telah terjadi beberapa penculikan Omega. Meski belum pasti, ada kemungkinan bahwa Kotaro Yanagisawa, tunangannya, adalah pelakunya."

"Aku tahu soal itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Omega?"

"Yanagisawa melakukan peneliatan sel antimater yang dapat ditanamkan ke dalam manusia, tapi siapapun yang menerima sel antimater tersebut akan merasakan sakit luar biasa yang pada akhirnya dapat menyebabkan kegilaan. Ada beberapa teori dan prediksi, meski belum terbukti, bahwa jika sel antimater ditanamkan pada janin yang dikandung Omega dapat menjadi manusia _carrier_ sel antimater natural. Singkat kata, Omega bisa memproduksi manusia dengan sel antimater tanpa efek samping apapun."

"Dan Yanagisawa adalah pelakunya?"

"Ada petunjuk kalau ia memang pelakunya, tapi masih belum cukup, ia juga menghilang di hari kematian Yukimura, ada yang bilang beliau juga tewas, tapi kami masih belum tahu pasti. "

"Itukah kenapa anda ingin semua data Omega dicek ulang? Untuk memastikan tidak ada murid Omega yang belum mendapat supervisor? Bagaimana dengan Omega yang status biologisnya belum ketahuan? Haruskah kita melakukan tes darah pada semua murid?"

"Kasus penculikan Omega akhir-akhir ini sudah diketahui umum, tapi sudah ditekan agar tidak menyebabkan histeria. Jika sekolah kita melakukan tes darah massal, kita harus memberitahu alasannya, sekolah kita adalah sekolah unggulan, bukan tidak mungkin sekolah-sekolah lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kita sebagai contohnya. Hal itu akan memakan banyak waktu, tenaga, dan biaya."

"Bukankah kelangsungan populasi Omega sangat penting sekarang? Hal seperti ini tentu penting dilakukan."

"Memang," Gakuho tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi untuk saat ini pemerintah dan militer dunia memiliki prioriitas lebih penting."

Asano tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki yang sudah mendidiknya dari kecil ini, "Seperti apa?"

"Kehancuran dunia misalnya."

Asano ingin tertawa, memangnya apa yang bisa menghancurkan dunia sekarang? Ia tutup mulut kali ini, menganggap ayahnya hanya bersakrasme. "Oh ... "

"Mengenai guru baru kelas E, kau tidak perlu cemas Asano-kun. Ia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Yanagisawa dan tidak akan mengancam keselamatan murid. Meski ya ... memang kemunculannya memang agak mencurigakan."

Asano tahu bahwa ayahnya menyimpan banyak rahasia, terutama setelah membuat aliansi dengan militer selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sebagai anaknya, ia harus mengerti bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh ia ketahui, sebagai muridnya, ia harus memahami jalan pikir Gakuho sebagai kepala sekolah, dan sebagai ketua OSIS Kunugiaoka, ia harus memastikan orang-orang yang ia pimpin tidak terlibat dalam jalinan rahasia berbahaya Gakuho dengan militer, apapun itu.

Apa yang diceritakan ayahnya barusan terdengar mengerikan, Asano tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi pada Omega yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Banyak skenario bisa terjadi untuk menculik seorang Omega. Jika Omega tersebut sudah memiliki Alpha supervisor maka tidak akan terlalu jadi masalah, setidaknya supervisor pasti akan memberitahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada sang Omega.

Bagaimana dengan Omega yang belum menunjukkan statusnya? Yang belum melalui masa heat dan mendapat aroma khas Omega? Yang belum mendapat Alpha supervisor? Yang bisa saja disalah kenali sebagai Beta atau bahkan Alpha oleh orang-orang sekitarnya?

Tes darah ABO memang sangat disarankan untuk tiap bayi yang baru lahir untuk segera menentukan status biologisnya. Kebanyakan orang melakukannya, tapi masih ada beberapa keluarga tradisional yang ingin anak-anak mereka melalui masa pubertas secara natural dan menunjukkan status biologis dengan sedirinya.

Orang-orang inilah yang menurut Asano dalam bahaya besar.

Jika cerita ayahnya benar, bahwa Yanagisawa memang melakukan percobaan sel antimater pada Omega, maka bukan tidak mungkin bahwa Omega-Omega yang diculik belum memiliki supervisor, belum mengalami masa heat jadi tidak tahu bahwa mereka Omega, atau hanya sedang bernasib sial.

Terlalu banyak berpikir tidak ada gunanya. Asano yakin, selama ia terus membuka mata jelinya untuk mengawasi tiap murid yang ada, hal buruk bisa dicegah.

 _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

* * *

OWO

* * *

"Yuuma _-kun_ , meja nomor lima tolong dibersihkan!"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Sosok pemilik rambut jelaga berseliweran di antara sela meja, pelayan, dan pelanggan cafe. Terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Tapi sesekali Isogai melirik jam dinding di atas pintu masuk, jam shift-nya selesai lima menit lagi. Setelah ini, ia akan berganti baju, mampir ke supermarket sebentar, pulang, dan memasak untuk keluarganya.

Ada rasa ngilu di tengkuk Isogai, seakan seseorang berdiri dekat di belakangnya. Ia tahu itu hanya perasaan, di belakangnya hanya ada beberapa rekan kerjanya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Mia _-san_ , aku sudah selesai."

"Ah, terima kasih atas hari ini, Yuuma _-kun_." Mia, salah satu rekan kerja Isogai mengangguk ketika Isogai pamit pulang.

Melangkahkan kaki di trotar yang mulai sepi, Isogai meraih telepon genggam lipat usangnya dari tas dan menulis pesan singkat.

 _Untuk: Maehara_

 _Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga ibu_ _dan adik-adikku._

Tidak lama setelah menekan tombol _send_ , telepon Isogai berbunyi _._

 _Dari: Maehara_

 _Jangan dipikirkan, keluargamu itu rasanya sudah jadi_ _keluargaku juga tahu. Cepatlah pulang, adik-adikmu sudah tidak sabar makan malam bareng kakak tersayang mereka._

Isogai tertawa kecil, ia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Maehara. _Playboy_ , tapi sebenarnya bisa dipercaya. Isogai tahu kalau Maehara hanya belum cukup dewasa untuk tahu bahwa perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipermainkan. Ia ingat pernah ada seorang Omega yang tertarik dengan Maehara dan supervisor Omega tersebut nyaris menggorok leher sang cassanova.

Mengecek jam di ponselnya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Isogai mempercepat langkahnya.

Mungkin malam ini ia akan memasak _cream stew_ , mudah dan enak.

Dan mungkin ia akan mengajak Maehara ikut makan malam, sudah lama juga mereka—

Isogai tidak sadar ketika sebuah tangan memutar tubuhnya dan menariknya ke celah sempit antar dua bangunan.

Sebelum bisa bersuara, tangan lainnya membekap mulutnya, tubuhnya ditahan untuk tetap menempel di dinding.

"Halo cantik," sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Isogai, manik tembaganya menatap horor sosok tinggi besar di depannya. Meski tidak terlalu larut, tidak banyak yang lewat melewati jalan tersebut. Ditambah dengan bayangan bangunan dan gelapnya malam, Isogai tidak yakin orang tahu apa yang terjadi di gang sempit ini.

Sosok di depannya adalah lelaki berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun, mungkin tiga puluh, entahlah, Isogai tidak yakin.

Lelaki di depannya juga seorang Alpha dalam masa _rut_.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari tadi siang, kau tidak sadar heh?"

Tidak, Isogai tidak sadar sama sekali.

Alpha tersebut tertawa, suaranya bergema, sesaat Isogai bisa mencium aroma alkohol.

"Kau polos sekali! Berapa umurmu? Lima belas?"

Isogai tidak terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut. Takut mulai menggerogoti tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia tahu beberapa teknik beladiri, tapi bukan berarti ia pasti menang melawan Alpha yang ukurannya dua kali badannya.

"Aku tahu kau ini Omega."

"...!"

"Apa?! Kau tidak tahu? Aku bisa mencium aromamu dalam jarak seratus meter! Kau memang belum memiliki aroma khas Omega, tapi Alpha yang sedang dalam rut bisa tahu kau ini apa!"

Isogai takut, sangat takut. Meski memiliki cukup banyak teman Alpha, Isogai benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang Alpha. Seumur hidupnya Isogai tidak pernah mendapat agresi dari Alpha kecuali Asano.

"Aku sangat beruntung! Hei, mana supervisormu? Mana mungkin Omega berjalan sendirian malam hari tanpa pengawasan Alpha supervisor. Oh, atau jangan-jangan ... kau belum punya?"

Seakan ada arwah merasuki dirinya, Isogai tidak lagi peduli. Sekuat tenaga ia menendang sang Alpha tepat di antara dua kaki. Ketika genggamannya lepas, Isogai lari secepat mungkin, panik sudah menguasai kepalanya, ia tidak peduli kemana ia pergi sekarang.

Ada teriakan dari belakang, Alpha tersebut masih belum menyerah.

Isogai belok kanan, lurus, kanan lagi, lalu kiri, lalu kanan lagi. Isogai tidak peduli kemana ia pergi.

Isogai tidak menemui satu orangpun selama ia berlari, ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena memilih supermarket di tempat sepi karena selalu memasang harga miring. Sekarang inilah akibatnya.

Tidak, ini bukan soal itu.

Banyak orang bilang menjadi Omega adalah berkah. Jika menjadi Omega berarti ia akan diincar Alpha seperti ini, maka Isogai tidak yakin apakah ini memang berkah.

Langkah kaki masih terdengar dari belakangnya, lari Isogai melambat. Ia sudah bekerja seharian penuh, tidak banyak stamina tersisa di tubuhnya.

Seseorang, ia harus menemui seseorang.

Kaki Isogai nyaris menyerah, nafasnya tidak lagi beraturan.

Ia nyaris menyerah ketika sebuah suara cukup familiar memanggilnya.

"Isogai?"

Isogai berhenti dan menoleh, melihat seseorang yang cukup familliar dengannya. Mereka tidak pernah bercakap-cakap banyak tapi pernah bertemu beberapa kali dan tahu nama satu sama lain.

"Karma?!"

Karma menghampiri Isogai yang terengah-engah di pinggir jalan. "Apa yang kau—" kata-katanya berhenti saat Alpha yang mengejar Isogai sampai, berdiri di bawah bayangan gedung tua. Karma memandang pria tersebut dan Isogai bergantian, dan langsung paham.

Karma maju berdiri memunggungi Isogai menghadapi Alpha tersebut. Matanya menajam, dan ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan raut menantang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Alpha rendahan yang tidak bisa mengendalika diri saat rut sepertimu harusnya tinggal di bawah tanah, eh?!"

Sesaat Alpha yang mengejar Isogai terdiam, tapi kemudian mengerang kesal dan berbalik pergi.

"Hei,"Setelah beberapa saat Karma menepuk pundak Isogai.

Plak!

Karma terkejut saat tangannya ditepis. Isogai sendiri tampak tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mata kucing bermanik tembaga Isogai membelalak.

"Ma-maaf Karma _-kun_! A-aku ..."

"Tidak apa ..." Karma mengendikkan bahu, "Siapapun akan merasa terguncang jika mengalami kejadian tadi. "

Isogai berdiri, tampak berusaha mengatur nafas, pikiran, dan emosinya. Ia memandang Karma sedikit. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu, " Karma menyeringai mengejek, Isogai tahu ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Asal kau tahu saja, ada beberapa Alpha sampah seperti tadi yang akan menyerang siapa saja kalau mereka mau. Hanya karena kau seorang Beta bukan berarti kau aman,"

Isogai akan mengingat pesan itu dengan baik.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari tempat Nagisa. Awalnya aku mau pulang begitu selesai mengantarnya ke rumah, tapi ternyata ibunya memaksaku tinggal untuk makan malam. Menjadi Alpha supervisor sepertiku merepotkan bukan?" Karma tertawa.

"Kau mengantarnya pulang? Itu juga salah satu tugas supervisor?"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi untuk Omega seperti Nagisa yang tampak lemah dan rapuh, bisa jadi sasaran target berbagai hal buruk. Meski kami beda kelas sekarang, aku harus tetap menjalankan tugasku dengan baik. Keselamatan Omega adalah yang utama bagi Alpha supervisor, apapun kondisinya."

Isogai tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia ternyata salah selama ini, meski berandal, Karma tidak setengah-setengah dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Itu artinya Nagisa tidak perlu takut mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti Isogai tadi. Berdasarkan postur tubuh dan 'prestasi' berkelahinya, Isogai tahu Karma cukup fit dan kuat untuk melawan Alpha manapun.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana? Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi bisa saja orang tadi masih berkeliaran. Sebaiknya kau jangan pulang sendirian untuk malam ini."

"Tu-tunggu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, sungguh."

"Jangan bodoh Isogai, dilihat dari manapun mana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa pulang sendirian sekarang." Karma memandang Isogai dari atas kepala sampai kaki dengan tatapan sedikit menghakimi. "Orang tadi mungkin sudah pergi, tapi kau masih terguncang secara batin, tidak mungkin bisa berpikir jernih untuk sementara. Kau bisa saja jadi target orang lain."

Isogai tidak bisa berargumen lebih jauh, Karma benar.

"Dan berhubung aku juga harus segera pulang karena orangtuaku sudah kembali malam ini dari India, aku akan minta orang lain untuk mengantarmu." Karma mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombol sesaat, mengirim pesan singkat.

"Siapa?"

Karma menyeringai jahil. "Kau lihat saja, dia sepupuku. Rumahnya cukup dekat dari sini."

Sepupu?

"Karma, tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Aku akan hati-hati, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tch! Sayang sekali. Pesanku sudah terkirim, ia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Isogai sangat menghargai kebaikan Karma, sungguh. Tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan diantar pulang oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Bukannya Isogai tidak percaya pada Karma, tapi meminta bantuan pada orang asing secara tiba-tiba membuat Isogai tidak enak hati.

"Oh, cepat juga."

Isogai tersadar dari lamunannya dengan kehadiran mobil sedan hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan. Pintunya terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sangat Isogai kenal.

"ASANO?!"

Tawa Karma pecah.

* * *

Note: Chapter ini sebenernya lebih panjang, tapi saya putuskan bagi jadi dua untuk chapter kedepan. ^^

Mulai dari sekarang, banyak hal akan terjadi.

* * *

 **(1) Data statistik Omega: Data yang sudah dibuat Alpha supervisor menyangkut Omega yang mereka awasi, kebanyak berisi tentang data kesehatan Omega tersebut.**

* * *

 **Q & A**

 **Q: Apakah cerita ini murni AU? Atau Canon Diverge?**

A: Canon Diverge dengan bumbu Omegaverse.

 **Q: Bisakah Beta menghamili Omega?**

A: Sudah dijawab di chapter 2 sebelumnya ;)

 **Q: Tolong jelaskan mengenai status Alpha cewek, saya masih belum paham, terima kasih. ^^**

A: Hm ... maksudnya bagaimana kedudukan Alpha cewek di masyarakat? Singkat kata, Alpha perempuan kedudukannya sama dengan Alpha cowok, mereka berada di posisi hirarkri tertinggi. Alpha cewek x Alpha cowok sah- sah saja, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan chapter sebelumnya, Alpha cewek bisa hamil dan menghamili. Tapi kebanyakan mereka berada dalam posisi 'top'.

 **Q: Biasakah Omega cowok menghamili cewek Beta/Alpha?**

A: Bisa, tapi kemungkinan sangat kecil dan nyaris tidak mungkin.

* * *

Saya benci sebenernya bikin adegan _dude/damsel in distress_. Tapi demi kelangsungan cerita, terpaksa.

Ada alasan kenapa Karma dan Asano sepupu disini ;)

Ah ya, ada kuis mini nih. Di chapter pertama dijelaskan kalau Nagisa punya kakak sepupu yang juga seorang Omega, siapakah dia?

Kuis ini j _ust for fun_ kok, jadi silakan berspekulasi. :D

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca _, i really appreciate it_. 3

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for cancery shu, kawaii neko, ratu obeng, kenozoik yanke, and shizu yummy. :***


	4. Distance

Jika bisa, Isogai ingin ada sebuah lubang hitam tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kakinya dan menghisap eksistensinya entah kemana tanpa sisa.

Tapi selama apapun ia berharap, tidak akan ada yang muncul di bawah karpet kulit di pijakannya.

Agak sulit baginya untuk bernafas, terlebih Isogai lebih sadar posisi dirinya sebagai Omega di hadapan seorang Alpha sekarang. Memiliki _mindset_ sebagai Beta membuatnya mengabaikan insting Omeganya terlalu lama. Mengingat tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu bahwa ia Omega selain Nagisa dan Koro-sensei, Isogai yakin ia menjalankan perannya sebagai Beta dengan sangat baik.

Tapi Asano adalah pengecualian, Isogai tahu tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura di depan sang Alpha. Otak jeniusnya cepat atau lambat pasti akan menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, aku hanya akan mengantarmu pulang."

Isogai mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Asano yang fokus memandang keluar jendela mobil, ada jarak kentara di antara mereka. Asano sengaja memberi ruang lebih untuknya. Gestur kecil itu membuat Isogai merasa lega dan anehnya senang.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari anggota kelas E."

"Eh?" manik tembaga mengerjap.

"Tidak bisa berpikir, bekerja paruh waktu sampai malam dengan harga diri sebagai taruhannya. Tanpa peduli kalau dirinya bisa menjadi sasaran objek kriminal yang pada akhirnya dapat mencelakainya ... "

Isogai mengalihkan perhatian ke tas di pangkuannya, pipinya panas.

"Aku butuh perkerjaan ini, Asano."

"Dan kau butuh untuk memikirkan keselamatanmu," Asano agak ketus kali ini, "Bagaimana ceritanya kalau kau tidak bertemu 'orang itu'?"

'Orang itu'? Isogai menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. "Karma maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Diam.

Lalu Isogai tertawa.

Asano berbalik, menatap Isogai seakan-akan ketua kelas E tersebut sudah kehilangan kewarasan.

"Maaf," Isogai tersenyum, menghentikan tawanya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kalian ada hubungan darah, meski ya ... kalian memang agak mirip, harusnya aku sadar dari dulu."

Asano mendengus, "Kami tumbuh bersama sebenarnya,"

"Dan kutebak kalian tidak begitu akrab?"

"... Begitulah."

"Tidak apa, aku juga pernah bertengkar dengan adik-adikku, meski pada akhirnya kami selalu berbaikan. Ah, seringnya aku yang minta maaf duluan."

"Aku tidak pernah berbaikan dengan Karma."

"Kenapa begitu? Setahuku kalian sama-sama anak tunggal? Kalian tidak pernah bermain bersama?"

"Aku dan Karma sama-sama Alpha, tidak mungkin di antara kami akan ada yang mengalah."

"Mmmh ... aku bisa membayangkannya," Isogai menangguk, tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tidak lagi berbicara, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Asano menyandar ke jendela, bosan.

Pekerjaan sampingan Isogai adalah rahasia umum bagi murid-murid Kunnugiaoka. Selama ini, Asano tidak begitu dekat dengannya, tapi ia punya firasat bahwa Isogai belum pernah menjumpai masalah seperti diserang orang sepulang kerja sebelumnya.

Alpha mengincar Beta bukanlah hal tidak biasa, kebanyakan dilakukan oleh Alpha yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat _rut_. Mengincar Omega agak sulit, karena Omega biasanya tidak pernah pergi sendirian kemanapun, terutama pada malam hari.

Tapi tetap saja, Asano tidak habis pikir, dari sekian banyak Beta yang ada, kenapa Isogai? Secara fisik, Isogai cukup kuat, ia tentu saja bukan mangsa yang mudah. Alpha manapun pasti akan berpikir dua kali, mereka seharusnya memilih Beta yang lebih kecil dan lemah.

Apakah ada suatu hal yang Asano lewati? Mungkin Isogai memiliki karakteristik fisik yang tampak menarik bagi Alpha.

Mata Isogai polos dan jernih, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Atau mungkin lehern- **(1)**

Asano memutus pandangannya dari sang pemuda berambut jelaga. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri, malu, merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan Alpha yang menyerang Isogai.

Pikiran Asano masih berputar-putar ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba membelok tajam, membuat Isogai terlempar menubruk bahu Asano.

Asano mengerang, ia tahu dari awal bahwa supir barunya ini tidak kompeten, setelah mengantar Isogai pulang, supirnya bisa angkat kaki dari rumahnya setelah menerima gaji terakhir.

Isogai membetulkan posisinya duduk kembali sambil mengucapkan maaf bertubi-tubi dengan wajah merah. Asano juga akan meluruskan punggungnya , tapi baik tubuh dan pikirannya membeku ketika ia mencium aroma manis.

Seingatnya baik Isogai ataupun dirinya tidak memakai parfum khusus apapun, kalaupun pakai, Asano pasti sudah tahu, dan mobilnya memakai pewangi lavender.

Asano bukanlah penggemar makanan manis, ia malah cenderung tidak suka. Tapi aroma yang ia cium tadi sangat mengundang dan membuat semua inderanya terjaga.

"Asano?"

Panggilan Isogai membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau ... tadi melamun ... " Isogai mencoba mendekat.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai." Asano mendengar supirnya berkata.

"Ah! Sudah sampai ternyata, terima kasih banyak Asano." seakan-akan tidak ada hal yang terjadi, Isogai pamit dan membuka pintu mobil. Tepat sebelum pintu ditutup kembali, Asano menahan ganggang pintu dan juga ikut keluar dari mobil, tidak mengiraukan panggilan supirnya.

"Tunggu, Isogai!" Asano tanpa sadar menghentikan sang ketua kelas E masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Isogai terlonjak kaget, bahkan Asano sempat tidak percaya dengan tindakanya. Ia menatap pada tangan Isogai yang tampak agak bertulang di genggamannya.

Asano bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena adrenalin, ia mencoba mengatur nafas dan pikirannya kembali.

Aroma manis itu tidak ada lagi.

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan?_ Asano mungkin sudah gila, mungkin belum.

Asano menatap Isogai.

Manik tembaga balas menatap.

"A-Asano?"

"Maaf." Asano melepaskan tangan Isogai, ia bisa melihat bagian yang ia genggam agak memutih karena sel darah merahnya terhambat sesaat. Tapi Isogai tampak tidak peduli.

"Aku ... akan pulang sekarang." suara Asano terdengar bingung, "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati." Ia berkata sebelum masuk kembali ke mobil.

"Ba-baiklah ..." Isogai mengangguk. "Kau tampak lelah, istirahatlah begitu sampai rumah."

Asano berusaha mengabaikan perasaan bersalah yang tumbuh di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa dibilang begitu ramah pada Isogai, tapi sang ketua kelas E tetap mencemaskannya.

Ia hanya mengangguk sedikit dan pamit sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Isogai mengawasi sampai mobilnya tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

Omega?

Bisa jadi.

Mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa Isogai diserang Alpha yang sedang rut.

Dan mungkin itulah penyebab dari bau manisnya.

 _Tidak._

Asano beringsut tidak nyaman dari tempat duduknya, pikirannya kacau sudah.

Menatap telapak tangan kanannya, Asano teringat ketika mata Isogai bertatapan dengan manik ungunya saat ia mengenggam tangannya.

Tidak ada rasa takut atau inferioritas dalam dirinya. Seorang Omega tidak akan berani untuk menatap Alpha sekuat Asano secara langsung.

 _Tidak, Isogai bukan Omega._

Asano mencoba mengabaikan denyut aneh di dadanya ketika ia kembali bersandar pada pintu mobil memperhatikan bangunan demi bangunan lewat.

* * *

 **(1) Ini sebenarnya salah satu insting Alpha. Leher Omega adalah bagian intim dan sensitif, pasangan mereka biasanya meninggalkan aroma disini agar orang lain tahu bahwa Omega tersebut sudah 'taken'.**

* * *

 **Q & A:**

 **Q: Bagaimana wujud biologis dari Alpha perempuan?**

A: Sudah saya jawab sebelumnya, jawabannya ada di: /wiki/ **w** Alpha/Beta/ **w** Omega (hilangkan huruf w)

 **Q: Apakah ada M-preg disini?**

A: Saya tegaskan lagi, tidak. Disini kita fokus dengan _characters_ dan _relationship development_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keabsenan selama beberapa bulan ini. Banyak hal terjadi, tapi saya belum menyerah akan fanfiksi ini. Saya juga akan berusaha memperjuangkannya sampai akhir.

Chapter ini sebetulnya sudah selesai beberapa minggu lalu, tapi belum sempat saya cek ulang. Pada awalnya Maehara dan keluarga Isogai muncul, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin ada baiknya sekarang fokus dulu pada Asano dan Isogai, jadi ada beberapa bagian yang saya _cut_.

Chapter ini juga belum di-Beta, saya minta maaf jika kalau ada kesalahan, setelah di-Beta rencananya akan saya edit.

Ah, ada kesalahan juga di chapter sebelumnya, dimana saya bertanya siapa sepupu Omega Nagisa, saya bilang itu di mention di chapter satu, yang benar di chapter dua. Mohon maaf ^^; Jawaban dari kuis itu sendiri akan ditunjukkan di chapter ke depannya. :)

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan jangan malu-malu :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. ^^/


End file.
